


Keeping Company

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really hard to think, but does that matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Company

**Author's Note:**

> More old fic, drabble/ficlet request thing days, and I'm pretty sure this is the first I ever tried my hand at any sort of Sam/Gene, as well as Sam!whump. Ah, the nostalgia.

He remembers staring the headlights down, how they'd come out of no where, and how quietly apprehensive he'd been, opening his mouth to say something at Gene, anything at all. Then the sound and force of impact, and time stops working (but that was probably just him being too shocked to even think).

'Gene.'

'There you are, Sammy-boy. Was hoping you'd come back.'

'Where was I?' He blinks. He's sitting up right and Gene has one arm around him, and he's thankful for that though he can't seem to find the right words: but his breathing is strained, the side of his head is aching, and it feels a little wet, and he remembers the crunch of metal on metal, and shattering glass. Sam blinks, because Gene is saying something at him but he can't actually hear him, because his head hurts and there's all this rushing in his ears.

Where had he been? Gene hadn't thought fit to say. Sam blinks again, and tries to get a very good look at Gene – he seems to be in one piece.

'Stop that, and don't fidget,' Gene scolds him, and Sam very nearly laughs. 'And calm down, Tyler.' It isn't every day that Gene fusses over him like this – well, maybe only every other day.

'Yes, Guv.' 

Gene still has one arm around him, and Sam is suddenly aware of Gene's hand on his. He can't think very well, but he likes that, he does.

'Ambulance is on its way,' Gene mutters and – maybe because they're in the dark on a street corner, with only the busted back end of the Cortina to keep them company – he presses a kiss to Sam's cheek, and Sam closes his eyes and smiles, and tries to relax. Not that Gene really lets him do anything like that – because he keeps on talking, which is probably a good thing, since Sam's feeling very drowsy and he knows he probably shouldn't sleep, even though the thought of it is very tempting. He hears Gene say things like _hit and run_ and _don't you dare pass out on me, Gladys_ and all the very colourful things Gene plans on doing to the bollocks of the bastards who got them in this mess in the first place, and it's just enough chatter to keep Sam awake.

That Gene won't let go of his hand, well, that also helps.


End file.
